1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer display system that provides improved versatility and functionality, and more particularly to a computer display system that is advantageously rotatable and/or detachable relative to a keyboard-containing base, thereby providing a highly cost effective and efficacious computer display system.
2. Background Art
In the rapidly evolving computer products industry, significant increases in processing power, storage capacity, and monitor quality have continued to fuel increased adoption and ubiquitous use of computer technology. Beyond the desktop computers that are found in most homes and offices, portable laptop and/or notebook computers have continued to gain market penetration and adoption. Key factors feeding the continued advent of laptop computers include improved energy usage/storage, reduced weight, increased processing speed, increased storage capacity, and improved monitor quality.
Laptop computer users frequently utilize their laptop as their primary and/or exclusive computer system. Other laptop computer users employ their laptop in parallel with a desktop computer. Such users typically coordinate operation of their laptop computer with their desktop computer by transferring files between the two systems, e.g., by copying or backing up files from one to the other, through floppy disk file transfers, and/or by direct file sharing through parallel port communications and enabling software program(s). Given the space/weight constraints associated with laptop computer design, the use of laptop computers generally entails less-than-ideal keyboard designs/layouts and reduced storage capacity relative to traditional desktop computer systems.
Personal digital assistants, palmtops, hand-held computers, electronic books, and pocket computers (collectively, “PDAs”) have also grown in adoption and use. These handheld devices generally combine computing, telephone/fax, and networking features. A typical PDA can function as a cellular phone, fax sender, and personal organizer. Unlike portable computers, most PDAs began as pen-based systems, using a stylus rather than a keyboard for input, and utilizing handwriting recognition features. Some PDAs can also react to voice input by using voice recognition technologies. PDAs of today are generally available in either a stylus or keyboard version.
In utilizing both laptop and desktop computer systems, the quality, flexibility and operation of the monitor is of importance to the overall computer system functionality and desirability. Thus, efforts have been devoted to developing improved computer monitors that offer superior image quality and reliable operation. Recently, flat-panel monitors have been commercialized that offer significant advantages to users, e.g., reduced space requirements, improved aesthetic appearance (e.g., at the desktop), and excellent visual acuity. Laptop computers generally employ flat-panel monitors for reasons of necessity, given space/weight constraints and the desire to pivotally mount the monitor relative to the base/keyboard for system protection and portability. At present, flat-panel monitors are substantially more expensive than conventional CRT monitors of comparable size.
Development efforts have been devoted to increasing the flexibility of computer systems as they relate to operation and use of computer monitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,211 to Hong describes a flat-panel monitor permanently affixed to a stand. The stand includes an interface circuit positioned therewithin for connecting the flat-panel monitor, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), to the host computer system and power supply. A dual-axis hinge assembly is provided that includes a horizontal shaft that permits some degree of rotation about a vertical shaft in the stand. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,280 to Cho discloses a base for an LCD that includes a pivot assembly that cooperates with a rotary disc. The Cho pivot device can be inclined up and down, and rotated left and right to some degree. A further pivotal/rotatable mechanism for use with an LCD view finder of a video camera is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,429 to Kamamoto et al.
To increase the flexibility associated with computer systems, efforts have also been devoted to facilitating detachability of certain components. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,606 to Cubbage et al. describes an LCD that is detachable/removable from a portable computer system, and an associated stand assembly having particular applicability to presentation systems and/or applications. The LCD display is formed with a hinge that allows variable viewing angles, whether the LCD is attached or detached from the portable computer system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,415 to Tran et al. describes a notebook computer having a detachable display and an accessory stand to support the detached display that may include multiple arms to provide greater pivotal flexibility. A further detachable display unit is described by Kim in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,576. A foldable display screen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,364 to Karidis, which forms a viewing angle for the display screen atop the system's keyboard.
Despite efforts to date, computer users who desire to utilize a flat-panel display with their desktop computers have essentially one choice: purchase a flat-panel display that will be used exclusively with the desktop computer system, at substantial cost (and potential redundancy with his/her laptop computer). Prior art teachings allow a computer user to connect his/her laptop computer to his/her desktop computer system, using the output ports at the rear of the laptop or its external expansion unit (“docking station”), but for the limited purpose of using the desktop computer system's conventional CRT monitor and/or other external equipment. Prior art teachings have also suggested monitor detachability from laptop/notebook computer systems for specific and limited purposes, namely to allow: (i) better viewing of presentations running on the laptop/notebook computer; (ii) ergonomic viewing of the monitor while using the laptop/notebook computer, i.e., positioning of the monitor display with greater independence relative to the laptop/notebook computer's keyboard/central processing unit, or (iii) ease of maintenance of the monitor/screen. None of these options is desirable and/or addresses the range of issues confronting users of laptop/notebook computer systems, and an improved, efficient, cost effective system is needed.